


【Welby/Dixon】Freckles and scars/斑与痕

by UncleRiver



Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: M/M, Sweet&Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleRiver/pseuds/UncleRiver
Summary: R级注意：有烧伤后疼痛及疤痕描写，一个亲手逆的短小，二刷后想搞Welby大天使和Dixon小猫咪。





	【Welby/Dixon】Freckles and scars/斑与痕

Dixon恐惧疼痛，如同他厌恶红头发苍白男人脸上过度显眼的斑点，他们叫它什么？对，雀斑，更性感的用词。

不仅是鼻子和颧骨附近的，还从耳后不易察觉的毛绒绒发际阴影里发源，蔓延至锁骨和其他被亮色衬衫覆盖的、Dixon无法查明的属于Welby的未知区域。

Welby身上有很多，那种印证他基因种群的斑点。南部炎热夏季的夜晚，Dixon在酒吧蓝红色交织的诡异灯光下见过的。不仅点缀被酒精熏得微红的脖子、分布于枕在吧台边缘的手肘部，还从Welby比平日更短的T恤袖口钻出来侵占Dixon的整个视网膜。

而现在他和红头发一样，被特殊属性的痕迹覆盖全身。不同的是，他的烧伤瘢痕呈酱红色骇人的凸起状，无法称之为有趣更不可能富有美感。

 

早晨洗漱时，Dixon盯着烧伤更严重的半侧脸，想起Welby。

那些伤疤扭曲着粘连在一起，它们在阴雨天感到麻木，于高温持续的晴朗午后唤醒细胞灼热的疼痛感知。它们仍会流水渗液，尚未完全愈合的血痂褪尽后是块状破损的黄褐色硬皮。

母亲的离世令Dixon的更深层康复疗程被迫停止，他用仅剩的存款和救济金为妈妈购买墓地，紧贴着比她先行一步的父亲的，并请求管理者预留另一侧的位置，为Jason自己。

 

“或许你可以考虑和我住在一起。”  
Welby如此建议时，正在为Dixon无法精准接触到的后背涂药，那片烧焦最严重的皮肤仍是红棕色的，即便已缓慢好转。  
“我家出租一间房间，我是说，如果你不讨厌的话。”

他们挤在Dixon家狭窄脏乱的卫生间里，即将不再属于Dixon的，银行将拍卖用于抵押的房屋，Dixon失业后并无能力偿还剩余贷款。

“你疯了，红色混蛋。”  
Dixon惊异道，转身抬头看向Welby的脸，他肩膀正靠在一块粘着污渍的瓷砖上，蹭脏了浅蓝色的衬衫T恤。

“我是认真的，Dixon，我不是可怜你，别用那种眼神看我，我知道你想说什么，我只是想帮助你，尽我所能。”

“远离我就是最大的帮助，Red，还记得我把你扔下楼吗，想再经历一次？”

“我早已经原谅你了，如果你需要另一杯橙汁安慰的话。”

而后是沉默，漏水的龙头里的水滴砸在洗手池龟裂的瓷面上，Dixon的心跳逐渐轰鸣盖过它的细微声响。

Welby的指尖很热，沾着果冻状难闻的凝胶划过Dixon新生嫩肉的表皮，令他每个毛孔都舒张开叫嚣对痊愈的渴望。

Dixon的确在颤抖，他疼得皱眉嘴角抽动，像只被病痛折磨的猫，因疼痛因喜悦因难以置信因他最隐秘丑陋的爱情。

Welby按住他的肩膀，小声安慰他示意将很快结束，他的腿抵在Dixon胯骨两侧防止他挣扎逃脱。

Dixon借着昏暗的灯光从镜子里观察自己的丑态，他光着上半身，瘢痕包裹着松垮的赘肉，虽然手臂还算壮实。

Welby却不同，Dixon第无数次意识到红头发ginger没有想象中瘦弱，Welby比Dixon高几英寸，他的手臂绷着有力的肌肉，轻易便能染上红晕的苍白底色布满性感的雀斑。

红晕，Dixon透过镜子有些视力模糊，但他确认火焰并未剜去他的眼球。身后的Welby的确闹了个红脸，从脸颊蔓延至耳根和脖子。

Dixon下意识转身，感到某种器官顶住了他的屁股。

Welby轻而易举地勃/起了，就像他近期无数次的诡异梦境里，看见Dixon藏在百叶窗后方的眼睛时的反应。

他感受到怀里男人的僵硬，眨了眨眼睛，喉咙突然干得要命，手指试探着从粗糙的脊背划过侧腹摸进Dixon松垮运动裤里柔软的臀瓣之间。

Dixon却用前任警官应有的敏捷按住Welby的手臂，把他压跪到地板上。

“你清楚你自己在干什么吗？”  
Dixon因眩晕喘着粗气，一方面是运动不足，另一方面源于过度惊吓。

“当然，Jason，我想，我需要你。”

“你在骗我，那是不可能的，没人会愿意接纳我，不，你明白你在说什么吗，成为一个真正的同性恋，Welby，你会。”

“我喜欢你。”

“你怎能如此轻松地说出这种话？滚出去，离开我的房子，让我一个人呆着！愚蠢的疯子！”  
Dixon推着Welby的肩膀后退至门厅，他摇着头吼叫，像只受惊的狮子。

“我是认真的，Jason，我知道你会从百叶窗偷看我，没人会嘲笑你是同性恋，没人会嘲笑我们，嘿！”  
Welby被Dixon摔出门，慌乱中没能钩到Dixon的裤脚。

 

第二天傍晚时候，Welby从窗户翻进Dixon的卧室，他正在用纸箱打包无用的废旧家具，Welby的出现惊得他差点举起一旁架子上的猎枪。

“是我。”  
红头发的雀斑小子抱着瓶香槟，扔给Dixon一个杯子，  
“说真的，去我那吧。”

Dixon接过杯子，发现里面装着一把钥匙。

Red在Jason拒绝前，冲上来附身亲吻他的嘴角，甚至不算一个亲吻，只是湿润的嘴唇蹭过干裂的嘴唇。

“我是个丑陋的坏人，Red。”  
Dixon轻声说着，低头把钥匙放进裤兜里。

“我是个愚蠢的疯子，Jason。”  
Welby笑着，把男人皱巴巴的手背拉进掌心。

“那么我有另一个要求。”

“是什么？”

“我会在墓碑旁再留一个位置，如果你愿意的话。”

“当然，如果你现在和我一起回家的话。”

END

无脑甜饼，以上！

 

《烟与火》，Dixon/Welby无差。

Dixon畏惧火焰，那次意外事件的后遗症，甚至在每次点烟时都会考虑是否要破费买电子烟，即便虚拟味道和烟草大有不同。

酒吧里，Welby坐在Dixon对面，注视着他从裤兜里掏出一盒烟，叼上一根，用牙尖轻轻嚼着烟嘴，却没有点着的意思。

“我不想把那种危险品带在身上。”  
Dixon解释道，他不想在这小子面前暴露愚蠢的脆弱，但辩解过多又没什么意义。

Welby只是笑了，从口袋里掏出只打火机，伸手过来。Dixon知道他很少抽烟，机油仍是满的，透过它橘黄色的透明外壳，Dixon想起病房夜晚放在他床头的橙汁。

咔嚓一声，微高的温度，明亮抖动的火苗照亮阴暗酒吧角落里Dixon脸上丑陋的烧伤瘢痕。

Dixon微微抽动嘴角，向后躲了几下，小心地凑上去点燃，又极速后仰离开那片令他恐惧的温度。

比平时顺利，Dixon想，心因Welby眼中的笑意蓬勃生长着，有力跳动。

Welby去洗手间太久没回来，Dixon有些不耐烦地寻过去，发现从脏兮兮的隔间门缝隙里冒出细细的烟雾，略微呛人的古怪味道，环绕在他最熟悉的噩梦里的那种。

“Welby？”他轻声叫他的名字，声线是令人羞耻而尴尬的颤抖，他暴露了恐惧，得到令他比深处火海时慌乱十倍的惩罚。

没有回应。

自地狱发源的烈火以燎原之势焚尽Dixon最后的理智，他猛踹开隔间的门，几乎踢碎门板，心脏快从喉咙里冲出来，向坐在马桶上的Welby表明真心。

Welby手里举着只电子烟盒，另一只手夹着它，烟雾源于烟嘴闪烁的虚拟火焰。

他有些尴尬地示意Dixon转身等他提上裤子，实质上闪烁白炽灯下Welby光滑白皙缀着细小雀斑的大腿的确给Dixon本就脆弱的心脏和下半身不小的冲击。

“我很抱歉，别担心。”  
Welby在身后揽住Dixon的肩膀，小心翼翼地轻拍，怕男人又一个过肩摔把自己搞成二次创伤：  
“送给你，准备给你惊喜的，我只是想再测试一下，买家说这里有橙子薄荷的混合味道。”

Welby把烟管递到Dixon嘴边，Dixon嗅觉麻木地失灵。他用手掌拍掉那该死的电子烟，拉着略高一点ginger的衬衫领子，对着Welby的嘴唇撞上去，人生第一次在心里虔诚地感谢上帝。

END

 

施暴者

原作：三块广告牌/3BB  
配对：Dixon/Welby  
分级：R

Dixon揍碎的是瘦弱苍白的Welby、是他痛恨的同性恋、是间接害死他视为父亲的同僚的红发男人，是他羡慕Welby拥有的他不敢面对的豁达坦然。

他抛出窗外的，也是他心里发酵已久的异味垃圾，被围在他用数十年建立起来用于自我欺骗的牢笼中，高墙环绕的是他对欲望的恐惧和否认。

于是他完美地逃离，以牺牲仁慈成为施暴者为代价，把拳头砸在Weldy挂着雀斑精致漂亮的脸蛋上。他拽着他的衣领，血液在锁骨汇集成殷红的水洼。

那很爽，也很恼人，他晕乎乎的大脑迟钝地分辨出喉咙里泛苦的味道，趴回办公桌上塞住耳机。同事拍打安慰他颤抖的肩膀，他本能地哆嗦着推开，不久才意识到自己刚刚再次恢复丑陋的哭泣脸庞。

他恨透自己源于心理变态的一部分，即便玩笑来自母亲，他也厌恶地想扭掉说话人的脖子和声带。

而撕开那封信就像刺破最后的帐幕，扯断Dixon自以为完美无缺的谎言锁链束缚，把他的真实放在油锅里煎炸，逼得他直面析出的最令人作呕的油脂内核。

他不是同性恋，是的，他厌恶同性恋，但他喜欢肌肉包裹的宽大骨架，他喜欢勃发而硬邦邦的裤裆。

不，他恨，他恨红色的广告牌小子搬到警察局对面办公，他恨他迷人会笑的眼睛，他恨他腰臀线条，总是该死地勾引着他，夺走他的心智和灵魂。

他曾和Welby约过一次，在窄小肮脏的酒吧厕所隔间里。他用手枪压着红头发家伙的脖子，逼迫着他从耳垂绕过面额到发际线都染上窒息的颜色。他所有毛发都是红色的，一个Ginger，连胸口和屁股的苍白皮肤都透着血管破裂般的红潮。

他操进他干涩的内里，却发现自己呜咽着哭了，像个犯下大错被妈妈惩罚的孩子。是的，他想到他的母亲，他羞于面对的，只会令她失望的儿子连仅存的内里都是病态的欲望。

他没了兴致，他们没继续下去。Welby却没嘲笑他是个虚伪深柜的恐同鸡奸者，只是把他扭曲沾满泪水的脸贴到肩膀上。

“我从不是同性恋者，Dixon，是你一直固执默认的。”  
Welby光着大腿蹲在他旁边，衬衫衣摆遮掩住私密处，粘液和血液从缝隙间流下。

“但我不讨厌成为完全的同性恋者，我是说......Dixon，我不讨厌你。”

Dixon想起他透过窗子偶然看到Welby和秘书过分亲密的交流，女人用柔软的胸脯顶着他细瘦的肋骨。

他踢翻他的膝盖，翻出警棍试图揍歪他的鼻子，但他还是放过了他。

一年后，他亲手重复未能实施的暴力，他粉碎了他恐怖心悸的源头，他毁灭他，逼自己不再回头。

但上帝总是擅长开玩笑，Dixon被烈火包围，高温空气和浓烟炙烤着他的肺叶和气管。他该死地想起他的母亲，想起失去女儿的女疯子，想起某个红头发的恶魔和他支吾犹豫时无意识舔弄开合唇缝的舌尖。

于是他在那个夜晚去医院见证愚蠢的恶果，却意外得到Welby的谅解。他用怜悯的眼神看着他，端给他一杯橙汁，就像对待只可怜的鼻涕虫。

Dixon只能匍匐在他的视线里，像个亲手毁掉珍宝玩具的孩子，沉浮于懊悔酿造的陈酒里。

 

爱欲与暴力同根同源。

 

他的脸也毁了，就像他亲手把Welby揍得满脸是血。

即便骨折和血痂摧毁了Welby的手臂和面部五官，也掩盖不了他病服里若隐若现完美性感的腰背线条。

吸管在橙黄色液体里沉浮，就像他躁动的心，那些懊悔的苦涩泪水顺着鼻梁和纱布的缝隙流到伤口表面，盐分渗透进细胞缝隙，疼痛接踵而至。

他喃喃着道歉，Dixon从脸上紧裹着烧伤灼烧感的黏糊糊绷带空隙里第一次完整地注视Welby，像他无数次扒开百叶窗夹缝窥视对面玻璃窗里男人的一举一动，眼里却莹满透彻泪水，视线不再包含贪婪或憎恨。

在情感意义上，Welby才是危险的施暴者，他癌症般无声无息侵入Dixon的生活，在他内脏里扩散，令他陷入不能移除只能无限趋近于爱的死亡陷阱。

 

枪管在嘴里的金属味道，像童年梦魇黑夜路旁的强奸犯逼迫他吞下令人呕吐的柱状物，后者是苦痛的根源，前者是救赎的唯一方法。

他听着话筒里女人的声音，绝望残颓里的该死生命力，视线晃过沙发上熟睡的母亲，想起红发白皮肤的漂亮男孩对他绽放过的笑容，把终结的念头重新咽回肚子里。

 

广告牌租赁办公室，修好的玻璃窗户和办公桌前，举着两罐速溶咖啡当慰问品赔礼的Dixon局促不安地抖着膝盖。他目光躲闪着不敢直视Weldy颈部额头和鼻子上残留的伤疤和血痕淤青。

“我是来.......我是来道歉的.......或许......我想.......我们可以重新......”

做朋友？

Dixon小心翼翼地从眼角挤出视线观察Welby的反应。

“我们当然可以重新开始，重新开始，Dixon，太好了！”

他眼底涌动着名为期待与爱的暗流，明媚得几乎刺穿男人忍不住再次喷薄的泪腺。

Welby沐浴在阳光里，头发像那个夜晚里的橙子果汁。Dixon彻底变为其中沉浮的吸管，塑料管口方向直指他真实的心。

END

极速摸鱼，爽爆，写得自己快哭了。

Dixon被强x的经历是脑补的，总感觉他一定遭受过些什么。没有人是天生的施暴者，是环境和恐惧造就了他们。

愿爱与你我同在。


End file.
